Reflective light shelves are known to be installed within building structures and are typically secured on or along the interior of windows of a building structure to reflect and/or redirect exterior illumination into an interior space of the building structure. One benefit of installing reflective light shelves is that the exterior illumination entering the building structure through the windows can be reflected a greater distance into the interior space and/or in a different direction than might otherwise occur.
Notwithstanding the overall usage and benefits of known reflective light shelves, in some cases known constructions have been found to be difficult and/or time consuming to install. This can undesirably lead to increased costs associated with the use of reflective light shelves. In other cases, known reflective light shelves have been designed that are more easily and/or more quickly installed. Unfortunately, these reflective light shelves, once installed, have, in some cases, been found to be less attractive or otherwise less aesthetically pleasing than may be desired. For example, reflective light shelves that are faster or easier to install can include mounting brackets and/or fasteners that remain exposed and visible to an observer within the building structure.
Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop a reflective light shelf structure, system and method that overcome the foregoing or other disadvantages of known reflective light shelf designs.